Beach Bunny
by Therealdandj
Summary: Just R
1. Default Chapter

Cora's POV

"I'm actually going to surprise him! I'm going to surprise my little beach bunny." I smiled to myself as I exited the airplane looking around for his parents but then I realized, they wouldn't be there. With a sigh I stuck my hands in my pockets and began to walk towards the baggage claim. Once there I looked in the mirrored columns to make sure my blonde-red hair was okay. I ran a hand through my hair thinking about his soft eyes, and sexy hair. Only after a bell sounded did I exit my fantasies about him and walk over to the conveyer belt. It had been such a long flight from Kansas so I decided that after I got my bag I would grab a cup of starbucks coffee then call a cab. Seeing my black suitcase I grabbed it and lifted the handle so I could use its wheels to pull it along. My feet carried me to a star buck's coffee where I ordered my usual, a white chocolate mocha and sipped the hot sweetness of it. IT reminded me of him, hot and sweet. I lifted my flip phone to my ear then realized I didn't know the number. I picked my self up from the comfy chair I had been lounging in and walked over to a pay phone fishing through my purse for the correct amount of change. I dialed the operator and asked for a cab company. After ordering the cab I walked outside still sipping my 'him' coffee and leaned my suitcase against the wall and sat upon it. I looked at my outfit, a pair of jeans and a sparkly pink top, his favorite outfit of mine. Then I began to wonder, what if has met someone, what would I do? My whole trip would be for nothing. Then I saw the yellow cab pull up and pop the trunk. I walked over putting my suitcase inside and climbing in the back. I told the driver my destination and he nodded as set off… it wouldn't be too much longer now.

Braiden's POV

After an hour or 2 of surfing I was beat. My legs carried me from the water to the sand where I laid my surfboard down and sat on it looking up at the clouds. If I were in Kansas right now, it would have been our day to go down to Juicy Juices and try every flavor of juice there. At the thought I laughed remembering our sking almost looked orange after drinking 6 cups of orange- grape-watermelon juice. Running a hand through my dirty-blonde hair I looked at the water wondering what she was doing right now. Then I realized, I had Callie, and that's all I needed. Callie was everything I needed. But so was she. Cora was my first TRUE REAL love. Callie never gave me the shivers quite like Cora did. "No, Cora's in Kansas, Callie is here, with me…" I scolded myself for even thinking about Cora. My wet suit shined as the last moments of the sunset shined over it. It was so beautiful. I layed back on my surfboard and closed my eyes only to be interrupted by a splash of water on my face, "Derek go away!" I shouted. The only reply was a small laugh… it sounded familiar. I opened my eyes, and for a minute I thought I was dreaming. "Hey beach bunny." The red-blonde hair, the dazzling green eyes, the cute pink lips. It was real. "Cora?"


	2. Other Love

Bradin's POV…

"Cora? What are you doing here?" I asked sitting up looking at her. The butterflies returned to my stomach. "You don't seem happy to see me…" She said putting a hand on the curve of her hip. She even wore my favorite outfit of hers… I stood up smiling, "Cora!" I hugged her and it felt good to have her hug back. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. "I couldn't miss Juice day!" She exclaimed smiling her heart-melting smile. My heart began to speed up, "How'd you know I was here?" "Well, you kind of told me where you were before you left Kansas." "I meant at the beach," I laughed. I couldn't help it, she always had these little things about her that made me laugh, and she was so adorable. "Ava told me. Derek and Nikki seemed rather happy to see me, how come you don't?" There was a little disappointment in her voice. I hugged her again and said, "I'm ecstatic! I can't believe you're here!" Cora kissed me lightly and I felt my knees go weak. "I've missed you," She said as she hugged me again. "Likewise… but Cora… I have something to tell you." I pulled away from her and began to tell her about Callie.

Cora's POV…

"Bradin, you told me that you wouldn't love anyone else, only me…" I struggled not to let tears fall down my face. "Cora, don't cry, things change. After a while you don't expect me to be lonely do you?" "I did! I never let any other guy flirt with me. I stayed lonely!" Why couldn't I believe this? I mean, I expected the worst, so why was I crying? "Callie, she's just… she was like a you away from you. She's smart; pretty, funny, kind, just li-""Bradin just don't talk about her… please. I'm here for 2 weeks. That's enough time to choose, isn't it?" "Cora, don't make me choose…" Too bad, I was. "Bradin, I knew you'd probably find another girl and everything but… you said you'd love me forever. Well last time I checked it was still forever." My eyes caught his, and… was that a tear forming in his eye? "Listen, I… that was before I… Cora… "He was at a loss for words. "Bradin, please, don't do something stupid; don't throw our whole friendship away, our whole lives away over a girl." He touched my cheek and turned away struggling to not cry. "Cora, I love you, I always will. I promised you that, and I still keep to that promise." This made me a little happier. Bradin smiled lightly and kissed my cheek, "Come on, let's go inside, it's getting cold out." We stood up and he put his arms around me. But I still knew he was thinking about Callie.


	3. Pictures

Cora's POV…

Me, Bradin, Nikki, and Derek sat in the living room looking at pictures of all of us from when we were little. Some I had brought, some were from their parents. "Ha-ha, look at this one…" Derek said handing me a picture. "Oh I remember this." I said. The picture was of me and Bradin with cake all over our faces at my 10th birthday party, "My mom was so mad, she couldn't get the cake out of my party dress." I laughed at the memory. Bradin smiled, "And it took me forever to get it out of my hair, but that cake fight was fun…" I nodded, "Yeah it was." I set that picture down and picked another one up, this time it was of Me, Nikki, Derek, Mr. and Mrs. Westerly, and Bradin. Nikki sighed seeing the picture and I looked at her, "Oh umm… I'm sorry." I quickly put it under a few other pictures to hide it but Bradin grabbed my hand to stop me, "No… it's nice to be reminded of them sometimes. Keep it out; it'll be like they're looking at these with us." I nodded setting the picture to the side.

By now we were all in our pajamas, me in my grey pajama pants with the word 'Angel' written on the back and a black tank top, Bradin in red plaid boxers and a green t-shirt, Nikki in her night gown and Derek wearing sweat pants and a dinosaur t-shirt. "Our first Juice day!" Bradin smiled picking up a picture of Bradin and me looking on the verge of hurling on the couch in my mom's house. "You look sick." Derek commented and Bradin and I said at the same time, "We were!" We all laughed and Ava walked n, 'How are you guys doing?" She asked. We all said things like, "Fine," "Great," But I heard Bradin say, "never been happier." This made me blush and it was only then I realized he hadn't let go of my hand. Ava had a box in her arms, "I found more photos, if you feel like going through them…" She set the box down beside us and said, "Any one want a milkshake?" Again me and Bradin said in unison, "Vanilla with gummy bears and whipped cream." That was out favorite kind since the day we were at my dad's house and were having milkshakes. We were also watching the lion king and eating gummy bears when I spilt the whole bag in his milk-shake. "I was prepared for that."Ava walked away. Bradin and I laughed and Nikki and Derek picked up another picture, "Whose this?" asked Derek. Bradin took the picture and smiled, "Cora… look." I saw the picture in his hands and my hand slowly went to my mouth. We were 4, sitting on the swings… we were holding hands and Bradin was kissing my cheek. "That's Cora and I." Bradin told Derek and Nikki giggled, "You 2 look so cute."

Bradin POV:

"Well one of us still does," I said prodding Cora in the stomach. Cora grabbed her stomach and laughed and she tickled me. I tickled her back and a tickle war began. As our milkshakes arrived she grabbed my hands to stop me and I stopped. Aunt Ava handed us our milkshakes. I rolled the straw between my fingers and took a sip. Cora picked a gummy bear out of it and popped it in her mouth giggling lightly. We continued looking htrough pictures and laughing and everything, we finished our milkshakes and I looked out the window. Derek and Nikki were in bed and Aunt Ava was probably crouched over a new design or something, "Cora come on.." I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the kitchen. I found a bag of pop corn in the pantry so I put it in the microwave. "Bunny, what are you doing?" She asked me and I smiled, "Let's go outside, eat popcorn, and count the stars." I suggested. She smiled and kissed me, "That's so romantic! How many times have you done this with Callie?' She asked her tone in her voice changing. "Cora, don't… I told you I love you, and I do! His just popped into my head okay, so please, just come outside?" She nodded and then it was silent until the microwave beeped signaling all the kernels were popped. I took it out of the microwave and dragged Cora outside where I saw something I really didn't want to. _Oh Shit_, I thought. "Whoes she?" Callie asked?


	4. Arguments

Bradin's POV:

"Callie…" I heard Cora say. I winced and heard Callie say, "Who the hell are you!" "I'm Co-" Cora began but I finished for her, "This is Cora, my friend from Kansas." "Friend?" Cora asked letting my hand go. I set the popcorn bowl down on the sand and sighed, "This is my old girlfriend, from Kansas." "OLD GIRLFRIEND!" Cora yelled. "Yeah, OLD girlfriend," Callie said, "so back off and go back to candy land" Immediately I knew she had made a mistake saying that, "Excuse me?" Cora asked steeping closer to Callie, and I sighed massaging my temples. Then the fight began, shooting insults and comebacks at each other, I didn't really pay attention, my head was throbbing too much. Then an idea popped into my head, "You 2 could wrestle over me… in a mud pit!" "SHUT UP BRADIN!" The both shouted at me and I recoiled letting them argue, "Girls! Please!" Only this time it wasn't my voice it was Jay's. Anyone could tell with his thick Aussie accent. Callie and Cora both looked at Jay and I turned to him, "Hey Jay… heh that rhymes." I was trying to act as if nothing was going on. "What's going on here?" Callie spoke up, "This little fake wants to steal Bradin away from me." "I've been with Bradin my whole life!" "Oh yeah sure!" "LADIES!" Jay piped up. I just stood there with my hands in behind my back. I caught Cora's eyes and there were tears streaming down her face, but they weren't on Callie. Had I missed something? "I'm going inside." Cora muttered and started for the house but I grabbed her hand to stop her, "Cora…" I said in the sweetest way possible. She flung my hand away wiping her eyes, "Leave me alone." She said and continued to walk inside. Then Callie just had to open her mouth, "Bradin I didn't lose my virginity to you for nothing!" "WHAT!" Both Jay and Cora yelled, "Bradin you slept with her!" Cora asked. I really couldn't say anything, because, well, I did. "Bradin Seth Westerly, you better tell me right now!" I merely nodded. "I can't believe you… this whole trip was for nothing, I hate you!" She shouted and ran inside. "Cora!" I shouted and started after her but Callie grabbed my arm, "Don't…" I sighed.

Cora's POV

I couldn't believe this! Bradin Westerly, my 'soul mate', threw our relationship away. His words cut through me like a hot knife through butter. The tears stung my eyes as I threw my self on the guest bed sobbing into. "Cora you okay?" A voice came… I looked up and saw Nikki and Derek standing in the door way. Regaining my composure I nodded and said, "I'm fine… just… a little home sick that's all." Derek walked over and sat on my bed, "That doesn't look like 'that's all.' Cora what's wrong?" "Derek you should be in bed, I'll tell you in the morning." I said. That would give me enough time to come up with a story, but Nikki, I had to be honest. Derek sighed and left the room Nikki just standing there. "Is it Bradin?" She asked carefully stepping closer. The sound of his name sent a pang to my stomach and I nodded beginning to sob uncontrollably. Nikki walked over and patted my back, "Cora, what happened?" "Did you ever get that feeling in your stomach…. That you knew you did something right?" Nikki nodded and then I let it all fall out, about what had happened, what had been said… "Do you really love him?" Nikki asked her eyes rimming with tears. I nodded, "More than I ever imagined… he's like chocolate on a bad day. He always makes you feel better." "Or like gummy bears in a milkshake?" Nikki laughed obviously trying to cheer me up. I couldn't help but to smile and laugh lightly… but there was another laugh… it wasn't mine. I looked at the door and there stood Bradin, "Cora, will you just listen to me?" My smile quickly vanished and I turned away from him hugging a pillow close to me. "Nikki…" Bradin said, "Can we be alone?" Nikki reluctantly left but not before glaring at him and stomping on his foot. "Gah!" Bradin said holding his foot and hopping over to the bed sitting next to me. "Cora, listen to me, please." "Listen to what! You rambling on about Callie? Is she good?"

"What?"

"You know what I mean… is she good?"

"Just drop it Cora!"

"You try dropping something that breaks your heart… you told me we'd be together forever! What bull shit! You are a lying-surfer-wannabe-player-jerk and I hate you! I hate you… just leave me alone."

"Cora… y-you don't mean that." His voice was cracking.

"Leave me alone!"

"Fine! Go b-back to Kansas, see what I care! I bet Callie is ten times better than you any day!" He shouted slamming the door to the room on his way out.


	5. Apologies

(Apologies… I have only JUST gotten into Summerland so I was unaware that Callie hadn't lost her virginity to Bradin. In my story, we'll just say she did)

Bradin's POV…

The next morning I sat on the sand watching the sunrise. My eyes were rimmed with tears but I restrained from wiping them just incase some one was watching. No one could know how much I cared about her, or else my reputation would be at stake. I shouldn't have said what I said, but did I mean it? Of that I am not sure but… what if I did? _Way to go Bradin, you broke her heart, and her trust_. I hugged my legs to my chest and sighed. Then I heard the door close and I turned around to see Cora. She saw me and turned. It all happened in slow-motion, and it was a wonder how I thought 6 thoughts at once:

Tell her to stop! Damn Cora why are you so stubborn! Tell her you love her. She hates you, don't even try. Come back! Go and burn in hell for all I care.

I saw her sob but her cheeks were dry. It became obvious she had cried herself dry. "Cora." I tried to say but it was cracked and it was only then that I felt my face become wet. Then Ava came down, "Cora, are you sure you want to leave?"

"Yeah, my mom is really sick; I just want to be there, in case… you know." Cora said looking at me rather briefly. Ava put her hand on Cora's hair and said, "Okay sweetie. Do you want to say bye to Br-""I did." Cora quickly said as Derek struggled down the steps with her big suitcase. "Thanks Kiddo." Cora said as Aunt Ava popped the trunk to her car. Why didn't I do anything? I was glued to the spot, it seemed. "Cora." I whispered only to let more tears splash down my face. "Well we have about an hour, why don't you go and rest a little or make sure you didn't forget anything." Ava suggested but Cora shook her head, "I'm going to take a walk." Ava nodded, "Okay, if you need anything I'll be in the kitchen." Cora nodded and put her hands in her shorts pockets. "Cora I didn't meant it." I managed to say, although it would have been a miracle for her to have heard me. "Yes you did!" She yelled at me turning to me. "I was a jerk…" "Yeah, you were." She said and continued to walk away. That was it… I went inside; she could go for all I care.

Cora's POV…

My feet carried me a few miles, and I hadn't even realized it. My eyes stung with potential tears but they didn't come. Then I looked at the watch, shit, I only had 15 minutes to get back to Bradin's house… I'd never make it. Then I turned and looked down an alley and thought of it as a shortcut. I started towards it and halfway through it I realized I had made a mistake. "Hey gorgeous where ya goin'? Asked a man from behind and I turned around. He was way too skinny, so it was obvious he was a junkie. His clothes hung off of him I turned to run but I ran into his friend, "Why don't you stay and have some fun?" He asked me. The one pushed me into the other who shoved me off of him, "Please… no" I said calmly as I could. "Come here gorgeous…" The other said and I felt a hand go up my shirt. I closed my eyes tightly ready for the worst. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Someone shouted. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Bradin holding one against the wall. The other one laughed, "Oh ho… we have her boyfriend here to save her... how sweet, ain't it Mitch?" Mitch nodded and grinned even though Bradin was trying to choke him. "Aye it is Brock…" Mitch smiled and I saw his hand go towards his pocket, then a shine of silver. "BRADIN WATCH OUT!" I yelled pushing him out of the way just before Mitch could stab his stomach. Brock grabbed my arms and I struggled to get free, "Bradin run…" I said but he didn't listen and punched Mitch in the face. "RUN!" I shouted out him but he looked at me with tears in his eyes and I didn't know what I was doing. In one movement I kicked Brock where it hurts and pushed Mitch against the wall, "Lay a finger on him and you die." I said as Brock was on the floor in pain and Mitch was trying to block his… area. Bradin grabbed my arm and pulled me out to the shore and we ran in silence until we knew we were safe. Then I remembered... I was mad at Bradin, "You didn't have to save me you know… I would have been fine by myself." "Like shit you would have been." Bradin said glaring at me. "Bradin I saved your life…" "Like shit you did." He said again. For a second I caught his eyes and he looked away. "Why the hell are you leaving me Cora? I apologized!" "BUT YOU MEANT WHAT YOU SAID! I know what you mean things…" I said sitting on a big rock. "Callie would never mean to me what you do." "Too bad I hate you then, huh." "How the hell can you just throw 16 years of friendship away?" "Easily." "Well, you're going to miss your precious god damn plane so might want to hurry back." He spat at me. "Bradin just drop it okay? You ruined it for your self and you god damn well know it. I can't believe you slept with her! Even though you knew I still loved you! And you 'loved me…'" "I never loved you Cora, I mean, how can I love someone so god damn stubborn."


	6. Goodbyes

Cora's POV…

This sent me over the edge. I stood looking at him and my hand made contact with his face. Then I began to ball and ran away hoping I was going in the right direction… this was a disaster. I had only been here 24 hours and I managed to change my feelings about him totally. Bradin was such a lifeless jerk. He'd sleep with anyone who would let him. Gosh how could Bradin be like that? He was the guy I used to play in the mud with when we were little, my science partner… practically my partner in every class! We used to make vanilla gummy-bear milkshakes, and count the stars from where our backyards combined. Then I heard a car horn honk and I looked up there was Ava waving at me . I ran to her trying to wipe my eyes and opened the back door stepping in the car. "Cora, honey, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Just, thought about my mom and how sick she is…" I lied and then noticed Nikki sitting next to me with tears in her own eyes, "Cor do you have to leave so soon?" She asked. I nodded and mouthed, "Bradin is just too much…" She nodded and I leaned my head against the window. The rest of the way I was in a daze… thinking about the old times we had… about the good times together. Before I knew it Nikki was tapping my shoulder and I saw we were at the airport. I opened the door and stepped out checking my phone to make sure he hadn't called, not that I cared or anything. I closed the door and Ava grabbed my suitcase for me walking me in the airport, "call if you ever want to come again ." I nodded, "I will… thanks Ava, for everything." I hugged her and she kissed the top of my head, "I couldn't find Bradin…" "Neither could I." I lied and hugged Nikki, "See ya Kiddo." She hugged back and I began to head to the baggage check, "See ya…" I said and then I turned never to see them again.

No Bradin this chapter but I promise… next chapter will be GREAT!


End file.
